


Bargaining

by Mooncactus



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Darcy Trying to Abscond Gracefully, Fitz Being a Terrible Wingman, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooncactus/pseuds/Mooncactus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz Williams just doesn't leave his friends without a word. He just <i>doesn't.</i><br/>There must be Darceny afoot. (Takes place between episodes 61 and 62.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bargaining

Darcy was pacing. Again.

Squinting in his friend’s general direction, Fitz turned his cheek against the armrest of the couch he had taken over, his hair brushing the back. There was _something_ up with the dude. He kept crossing the room just to lean forlornly against something and sigh, and it was starting to freak him out.

“Have you filed your report?” Darcy asked suddenly.

Fitz pushed himself up into a sitting position, hand skating against the fake leather of the couch. “Uh, yeah. Why?”

“We’re leaving today,” Darcy replied, avoiding his eye by straightening a pack of papers. “Our flight leaves in a few hours.”

Fitz raised an eyebrow. “Well, okay.” He jumped up, and then raised a hand. “Let’s just go back a couple steps. Have you finished everything for the report?”

“Yes,” Darcy said, pacing again.

“Said goodbye to your aunt?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Darcy repeated, annoyed. God, the guy was _touchy_ lately.

“Well, then, we’re good! And, I do believe we’ve got some time to say goodbye to a certain Bennet still sitting around the office.” He did a little dance, moving towards Darcy to nudge him gently in the rib, but his friend dodged him completely.

“No.”

“Oh, come on!” Fitz turned away from him, shaking his head. “Who knows when you’ll see her again? Plus, I totally put in a good word for you. I’m not asking you to confess your…” 

Fitz glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, and noticed that he had gone alarmingly pale, though he was still holding his composure. Barely. Fitz was always terrible at gauging people’s reactions as he talked, but this time… this time, it was obvious.

“Oh. Oh no,” Fitz said, shaking his head. “ _Ohhhh_. No. No way.”

“What,” said Darcy, “are you going on about?”

“You did, didn’t you? You did tell her.” Darcy had gone silent and even paler, confirming it. “Oh, no, no, no, dude, bad move. Baaaad move. No wonder why you’re running away.”

Darcy made a face Fitz associated with his reaction to Starbucks.

“I am doing no such thing,” he retorted. “I just don’t want to make her feel… uncomfortable. Again.”

Fitz raised an eyebrow. “What on earth happened?”

“It is of no concern to you,” he said quietly, looking away.

“Oh, c’mon. Not fair, especially as I was the one coaching you on your game. Look, I’m just going to say goodbye to Lizzie and you can hover awkwardly by the door. I won’t make you say anything, but we can’t just _disappear_.” He didn’t get why straight guys did this all the damn time.

Darcy grimaced. “I am _not_ visiting Lizzie, and I will remind you that I’m your ride. Don’t say anything to her.”

“I’ll drag you in by your plaid tie. Just _wave_. I don’t care how badly you messed up – even though _I told you_ I’d give you a signal – we have to say something to her.”

Darcy looked stricken. “Please, Fitz.” His tone wasn’t very nice, but it was definitely desperate.

“Tell me what happened, Darcy. Did you talk about yourself? ‘Cause I told you that was a bad idea.”

Darcy grit his teeth, looking like he was already regretting what he was about to say. “If I tell you what happened, will you leave with me? Now?”

Fitz considered it. “I can text her goodbye?”

“When we are _safely out of the office_ , yes.”

Fitz pressed his lips together. “You drive a hard bargain, and I _really_ am not comfortable with this, and you will _really_ have to make it up to me…”

“I know,” Darcy said, sighing. His friend was definitely bummed, and Fitz made a mental reminder to cheer him up later. Even if it was probably all Darcy’s fault.

“And I want every detail of Lizzie-geddon.”

“I know.”

“And I’m writing you a script, next time. And you will follow it.” Maybe he could get Gigi's help. 

“There will not be a next time,” Darcy muttered.

  
Fitz thought a moment. “That is up to me to decide, based on how badly you crashed and burned. Which you will tell me. Immediately after leaving this office. Without even saying goodbye to my new, beloved friend and the girl you’re in love with,” he added melodramatically.

Darcy pinched the bridge of his nose. “Please,” he said, “stop talking.”

“Fine, fine.” He glanced at him, feeling a wave of sympathy. “Let’s go.”

Darcy shoulders actually sagged with relief.

—

“So,” Fitz said, walking through the Collins and Collins parking lot and glancing up at Darcy. God, he was tall. “Lizzie. Spill.”

Wordlessly, Darcy handed over his phone. It was open to Youtube, already 35 seconds into a video. Fitz frowned at him, before checking out the screen and hitting play. The end of Lizzie’s intro jingled away.

 His brain caught up in horrible, jolted slow motion.

Lizzie wore a grey top, the same from a few days previous. Darcy – Darcy on Youtube was like an oxymoron – was in red.

He was on an episode of her vlog. Her _vlog_.

And it had 260,000 hits.

“…Oh dear God.” said Fitz.


End file.
